


Deck The Halls

by shimmer_like_agirl



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mildly Suggestive, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmer_like_agirl/pseuds/shimmer_like_agirl
Summary: Prompt fill for pillarspromptsweekly #16: Roll For It. I rolled Kana, Garlands, and Anticipation





	Deck The Halls

“That’s the last of them.” Edér set the box down next to an already impressive stack. “If there are any other decorations in this place they’re hidden in the depths of the Endless Paths. You gotta go check there yourself, though.” He paused to grace Adira with a wink. “You don’t pay me enough for that.”

“I don’t pay you at all,” she corrected with a laugh. “You asked to come along. I don’t recall ever discussing a salary.”

“Huh. Guess that’s true.” He paused to consider that thought. “Why am I here then doing all the heavy lifting?”

“You figured you were the only man for the job?”

“Not likely. Never been one to turn down help.”

“Tis the season?”

“Gonna have to do better than that.”

“Compelled by the power of love?”

“That’s gotta be it. Not entirely sure it’s worth the backache I’m sure to have later.” Before she had a chance to react to the comment, Edér reached out an arm to pull her close and lowered his head slightly to murmur in her ear. “If I ain’t getting paid, maybe it’s time we oughta talk about fringe benefits.”

“That’d hardly be fair for the others, don’t you think?” The playful question was asked in the same tone. “What if they complain I’m playing favourites?”

“Let them. They don’t put in the kind of overtime I do.”

A mild cough from Kana reminded the two they were far from alone. “I hate to interrupt, but we have all an entire keep that needs a good dose of festivity. These decorations won’t hang themselves.”

“Spoilsport.” Adira reluctantly pulled away and turned her attention to the pile of boxes. “I’m a little offended by the insinuation that you did all the heavy lifting. I distinctly remember helping.” 

“You carried one box and got distracted because there were bells in it.” With a finger, he flicked a tiny bell on the garland circlet that now adorned her head. “I see that you’ve been busy crafting.”

Adira nodded her head to set off the tinkling of the bells. “It’s fun and it sets the mood. Kana wanted one and I made one for you, too.” As she arranged the crown of bells on his head, she leaned in to whisper conspiratorially. “It wasn’t all bells in that box. I found mistletoe, too, but I stashed it away for later. A little reward for all our hard work.”

“Well now, consider me all shivery with anticipation. Maybe we get started?”

The remainder of the evening flew by in a flurry of activity as the trio set about decorating as much of the keep as possible. By the time Kana declared their results as suitably festive, they were left an armful of gold garland, a few handfuls of tinsel, a dozen ornaments, and a giant star that had no place to go.

Kana grinned widely at the idea that popped into his head and shared it with his friends. It didn’t take much convincing to get them both on board.

~~~

Aloth wandered into the front hall, glancing up from his grimoire to ensure he wasn’t about to run into anything. The sight he was presented with was enough to make him do a double-take and then slowly close the book. He watched in stunned silence as Adira and Edér set about wrapping multiple strands of garlands around Kana’s arms and torso. The aumaua already had ornaments hanging from various body parts and was wearing a large star as some sort of hat.

The wizard set down his tome and stepped forward to announce his presence to the group. “Why do you guys do stuff like this?”

“Because it’s fun,” Edér stated simply. “There’s tinsel over there if you want to join.”

“Do you have a specific place you want it?”

“Nah, just toss it anywhere, but make it look pretty.”

“Well, alright then. I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was absolutely inspired by the scene in the Community episode "Comparative Religion" where Abed decorates Troy.


End file.
